Tomalak
(son)| Occupation = Soldier| PrevAssign = Proconsul, Romulan Star Empire| Assign = Imperial Romulan Fleet| FinalAssign = | Rank = Commander| Insignia = | | altimage = | | altcaption = Commander Tomalak on his warbird in 2366| }} Tomalak was a male Romulan who lived in the 24th century. History Main timeline In 2344 on stardate 21163.4, he was a Centurion and was commanded by Ruanek to commandeer a ground car to transport Spock, Ruanek, and Charvanek to a scout ship to escape from the Romulan Neutral Zone. ( ) He held the rank of Commander within the Romulan Star Navy in 2366 and commanded a D'deridex class warbird, the , which violated the Neutral Zone which attempted to rescue the Romulan scout vessel Pi that had crashed on Galordon Core. His mission was impeded by the Federation Galaxy class starship under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard of Starfleet. To Picard, Tomalak claimed that the Pi suffered from "navigational failure" which resulted in it entering Federation space. A single pilot was recovered by the Enterprise from the crash but was seriously injured and being treated in the Enterprise's sick bay. Commander Tomalak also denied an allegation that a second Romulan officer was present on the planet. After the death of Patahk, he was about to fire on the Enterprise until he was convinced by the second pilot, Bochra, to stand down, and Bochra was returned to the Romulan Star Empire after which Tomalak returned to Romulan space. ( ; }}) Later in the same year, he was involved in a complex deception that involved Admiral Alidar Jarok who defected to Starfleet and claimed that the Star Empire was building its military on Nelvana III with the intention of invading Federation space. When the Enterprise came to the system to investigate Jarok's claim, Tomalak sprung his trap with two warbirds waiting for Starfleet's flagship. He intended to take it as a prize to Romulus where all useful information would be taken from it after which its broken hull would be use to inspire the Romulan military. However, before he could claim the Enterprise crew as prisoners of war, his fleet was surrounded by three vessels from the Klingon Defense Force and forced him to withdraw his ships. ( ) Tomalak encountered the Enterprise yet again that year while the Starfleet crew was being possessed by strange energy beings. Once again, Picard turned the tables and set the beings loose on Tomalak's ship before making his escape. ( ) Some time after 2367, Tomalak was behind the capture of Geordi La Forge and Dr. Leah Brahms in an effort to repair an early Federation technology. ( | }}) In late 2368, he attempted to kidnap Data in order to get assistance with closing an inter-dimensional rift. He finally succeeded on Rete Mire and they were able to close the rift due to the sacrifice of a Romulan Centurion. When Picard asked him why he had gone to such lengths rather than simply asking for assistance and Riker answered by saying "Romulans fear disgrace more than death." Tomalak pointed out that at least one of the Enterprise-D crew understood Romulans. ( ) The next year, Tomalak encountered Kat Mueller in the near the Neutral Zone border. ( ) In an alternate 2370, Tomalak was in command of the and the Terix was the flagship of a Romulan fleet that was on the Romulan side of the Neutral Zone. She met the Federation's counterpart flagship, the in an effort to investigate a large temporal anomaly reported in the Devron system. Tomalak confronted Jean-Luc Picard concerning their mutual fleet movements, and each agreed to send a single vessel into the Neutral Zone to investigate. ( ) In 2371, Tomalak had been promoted to High Commander and assigned Centurion Seylok to proceed to the Badlands to capture an artificial quantum singularity. Tomalak had promoted the young man to make it seem like a low priority mission in order to misdirect the changelings. ( ) In 2373, he was involved in a mission with his son and working with a splinter group of the Maquis. Narak murdered the entire cell of the Maquis he was working with and captured Jake Sisko which led to a joint task force of Starfleet under Captain Benjamin Sisko and Maquis leader Cal Hudson uniting against the Romulans. As a result of these actions, Tomalak informed his son that his actions had endangered the mission and dishonored their name. ( ) Later that year, he arrived with Tebok and a flight of warbirds to help defend Deep Space 9 against a Dominion incursion. ( }}) During the Genesis Wave Incident in 2376, he was part of a task force dispatched by the Romulan Empire to aid the Federation in the time of crisis. Taking a fleet of vessels, he was accompanied by a rising star within the Romulan Imperial Fleet, Commander Jagron. Meeting with Picard once again, he introduced Jagron to his Starfleet nemesis during a meeting near the Bolian colony of Myrmidon. ( ) A year later during the Watraii Crisis, Tomalak took several warbirds under his command and went outside Vulcan space in order to intercept the . This was because he wished to retrieve an artifact that had been stolen by the Watraii but was retrieved by Captain Saavik's crew. Blocking the Starfleet ships path to , he sought to challenge them over the artifact and discovered that the "traitor" Ruanek was amongst the crew. However, Ruanek delayed Tomalak by envoking the Right of Statement. He was delayed long enough for the to arrive where he met Picard once again. The standoff ended when Picard revealed that Praetor Neral had been captured by the Watraii. Tomalak reluctantly agreed to team up with the Starfleet vessel and caught up with the Watraii but before negotiations could be made, Tomalak opened fire on the enemy. Despite this aggressive attack, Ambassador Spock managed to wage peace with the Watraii and end the hostilities. ( ) ''Destiny'' timeline By 2380 after the death of the Imperial Romulan Senate and the mad Shinzon of Remus, Tomalak had attained the position of Proconsul and supported newly risen Praetor Tal'Aura. He along with Tal'Aura were one of the many factions on Romulus who sought to take control of the Empire. ( ) In the same year, he was responsible for defending Romulus from Commander Donatra who was opposed to Tal'Aura's leadership. ( ) After representing the Romulan Star Empire in the drafting of the Typhon Pact in 2381, Tomalak was assigned to oversee the newly reformed Romulan Senate and was part of a plan by Praetor Tal'Aura to eliminate the Imperial Romulan State and Spock's reunification movement. While they failed to eliminate the movement, their plan was successful in destroying the Imperial Romulan State. Additionally, they were able to arrange the death of Director Rehaek for his plans to expose Tal'Aura's plan. A short while afterward, Tal'Aura was found dead and Tomalak was returned to the Romulan Fleet by the new Praetor, Gell Kamemor. ( |Rough Beasts of Empire}}) In 2383, he was serving as one of Kamemor's Proconsuls, alongside Anlikar Ventel. He resigned his position in June of that year, though, ostensibly to return to his former life in the Imperial Fleet. In reality, though, he had become an agent of the Tal Shiar, under Chairwoman Sela. Tomalak was finally arrested and left in the Federation to stand trial after his attempts to help the newly-formed Typhon Pact acquire their own quantum slipstream drive results in the destruction of Deep Space 9 and the Pact and the Federation being pushed to war. ( |Raise the Dawn}}) ''Online'' timeline Later in 2383 on stardate 60900.31, Tomalak was a fleet commander in an assault on the planet Xanitla which was a world belonging to the Imperial Romulan State under the rule of Empress Donatra. He was defeated in the battle and, to add insult to injury, Admiral Taris defected to the Imperial Romulan State taking her fleet with her. As a result of these incidents, Tomalak was removed as Proconsul a year later and his position was replaced by Sela who served Tal'Aura as her enforcer as well as her fleet commander. As a reward for his decades of service to the Romulan Star Empire, Tal'Aura allowed Tomalak to "retire" to his rural estates on Romulus. ( ) Alternate realities In 2367, an illusionary version of Tomalak was projected by the alien Barash on Alpha Onias III in an attempt to make Commander William T. Riker believe that he was in a coma and revived in the future. In this fantasy reality, he was the Romulan ambassador who was participating in talks for a Romulan-Federation alliance. However, when Riker found some discrepancies in the illusion, Barash projected a second one where Tomalak was a commanding officer of a secret base on that planet and wanted the location of Outpost 23 from Riker until Riker discovered the truth of the fake setting. ( }}) In an alternate reality caused by Q, Tomalak commanded the in 2370 when approximately thirty warbirds were deployed on the Romulan Neutral Zone in response to a temporal anomaly in the Devron system which was erupting anti-time. He once again met his arch nemesis Jean-Luc Picard when Starfleet deployed a similar number of ships on their size of the Romulan Neutral Zone. After negotiating with Picard, he agreed to allow the Federation's counterpart flagship, the starship , to enter the Zone and travel to the Devron system in order to deal with the crisis. ( ) Alternate timelines In a parallel universe, Tomalak was assimilated by the Borg Collective as a counterpart to the queen. He was used as an intermediary between the Borg and the Romulan people. ( ) Appearances *''Vulcan's Heart'' *"The Enemy" *"The Defector" *"The Weapon" *"Inheritance" *"Future Imperfect" *''Intelligence Gathering'' *"Performance Appraisal" (from No Limits) *"All Good Things..." * *"Public Enemies, Private Lives" *Public Enemies, Private Lives, Conclusion *"Day of Honor" *''Vulcan's Soul'' *''Epiphany'' *''The Genesis Wave, Book 1'' *''The Genesis Wave, Book 2'' *''Taking Wing'' *''Death in Winter'' *''Rough Beasts of Empire'' External link * Category:Romulans Category:Romulan military personnel Category:Romulan centurions Category:Romulan commanders